An Autumn Wish
by BohemianBride
Summary: The story of a silly girl's adventures -and a strange and wondrous place to find love. Gravity Falls. (MaBill) Based 4 years after the events of the final episode.
1. Chapter 1

An Autumn Wish

Chapter One

It was late November.

The leaves crunched beneath my feet as I strolled through the woods. The air was crisp, the kind of cold that made you feel alive when you breathed it in. My world was painted a thousand shades of red, and the air lingered with the warm, earthy scent of cedarwood.

Even on the coldest days of November the sun was bright in the sky, bringing joy to my heart. Fall was absolutely my favorite season, and I really meant it. I missed the taste of pumpkin pie, the warm bonfires, and the cool, dark nights.

My chestnut curls bounced as I trotted down the pathway. Gravity Falls looked beautiful this time of year. I smiled up at the scarlet leaves hanging above my head. They fluttered down, sparse in the late autumn air. This loveliness was overlooked during the summer, when grass was too prickly, and the plants would die of thirst. Now I could see beauty in the trees, the moist air, and the heavy rain. Moments like this made me realize, that maybe, moving here wouldn't be so bad.

When my parents sent me away in California, I thought he hated me.

 _"You can't send us away!" I shouted in disbelief._

 _"I already told you, Mabel. You need to listen and you're going to do as I say. I'm the father and you're my children. This is how things are."_

 _I wish I could convey how absurd he sounded. "I can't believe this!" I cried._

 _Dipper tried reasoning with him. "Perhaps we could get jobs to support the household?"_

 _"Your mother and I can't keep you here anymore... Besides, you're almost 17, and old enough to be on your own." he said huffily, but that's hardly the point._

 _"But were your kids!" I yelled. My face was not it's usual pretty self. My tears had turned my face blotchy and swollen. "Don't you care about us?"_

 _"Say what you want." My father shrugged indifferently. "You're living with your great uncles, and that's that."_

 _When our dad ignored us, I understood just how serious this was. He looked at me, and it's as though he's seeing me for the first time. I loved my grunkle Stan and Ford, but how could our parents just send us away? I would have thought they adored us, but obviously not._

 _"But dad-"_

 _"You're leaving tomorrow…"_

That was six months ago. The deep sadness I felt that day had lingered for a couple of weeks, but it had finally lifted. I did miss my parents -of course I did- but I couldn't believe the fact of the matter. I wasn't coming home.

This summer, after we'd gotten my brother and I settled at Gravity Falls, I started attending the local high school. Each day was more boring than the last, but today was probably the worst. It was the last day before Thanksgiving break, and I was eager to get away from my classes.

We prepared for midterms the entire day, which I couldn't stand. Exams "in my opinion" were the absolute worst. Just memorizing the material was enough to make my head explode. At least now I had some time to escape from my school work.

Though it was not late, the sky was almost dark when I returned to the Mystery Shack. Soos had already finished for the day, switched off the shop lights and closed the shutters.

As I entered the cabin, I placed my book-bag in its usual place on the kitchen table. The bag shimmered in rainbow sequins, which really stood out on the wooden surface. It was also decorated with silly pins, with references to some of my current obsessions. I smiled, admiring my creativity and uniqueness.

"Hey Mabel." Melody stood at the stove, making supper. "How was studying with Grenda and Candy?" Melody had recently married Soos during the summer, and had been living with us ever since.

"It was good!" I grinned. Our study sessions were always enjoyable. _We talked about hot seniors most of the time…._

Melody looked over her shoulder, and grinned. "That's awesome." Melody was very laid-back, almost as laid-back as Wendy. But sometimes she was like a mother, who'd care and occasionally worry about Dipper and I. Either way, I was grateful to have Melody in my life. Plus, she always made Soos so happy. Anyone in the world could tell how much Soos loved his wife.

"And you're just in time for dinner." Melody said. "Come help me, Mabel." I followed her into the living room, carrying several plates and utensils. We placed them on the table that sat between the couch and the television. Grunkle Stan and Ford had been watching football all November, something they unexpectedly bonded over, so every Friday, we were forced to watch together.

Once everything was situated, it was finally time to eat. Dipper and I sat on the floor, which we didn't mind. It was typical, being the youngest of the group. Melody and Soos sat on the couch, along with Abuelita who concentrated on her knitting. Next to them, Grunkle Stan sat in his favorite armchair, and Grunkle Ford pulled up a folding chair on the opposite side of the couch.

"And that's why gambling is never a bad idea..." Grunkle Stan said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Dipper rolled his eyes. At age 17, Dipper had grown to be at least 6'1, towering over my 5'4 stature. It definitely caught me off guard, him becoming the alpha-twin. Dipper sometimes teased me... " _Shrimp, half-pint, umpa lumpa, shorty_ …." which always irritated me. However, Dipper was still the good-hearted brother I loved since birth. His personality rarely changed throughout the years.

"Stanley, stop putting ridiculous thoughts into our niece and nephew's heads." Grunkle Ford spoke out, but his words were ignored completely.

"They'll thank me when their older..."Grunkle Stan said. Sometimes Grunkle Stan was too stubborn for his own good. His schemes would always get the best of him.

"So dudes..." Soos chimed in. "Now that you're off from school, what are you up to this week?"

Dipper and I glanced at one another. Besides Thanksgiving, there wasn't much we had planned. I didn't have a boyfriend, so I spent most of my time with Grenda and Candy. Don't get me wrong, I always enjoyed their company, but I still yearned for a boyfriend... someone who loved me the way Soos loved Melody. _Silly I know_ … to want something so badly. But all my past relationships had failed miserably. It was difficult, if not impossible to find a boyfriend in Gravity Falls. The boys I'd date would always end up being not human, or just incompatible. I had wished, that just once, I could have a normal relationship.

"The Pie and Pastry Fair is going to be in town tomorrow." Melody remembered.

Suddenly, my eyes lit up. The Pie and Pastry Fair was one of the biggest events in Gravity Falls. People came from all across Oregon just to taste the different types of sugary sweets. There would be plenty of games, and live entertainment to dance and listen to. It was fun, exciting, _romantic_ , delicious, and... "That would be great!" I beamed.

My brother shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't mind getting some blueberry pie..." Dipper supposed.

"Then lets go! This is going to be so much fun!" I said, giddy with excitement. This was the perfect opportunity to meet a new boyfriend. At streets fairs, you're always stopping here and browsing there... And so are lots of boys! If this wasn't a good place to find a boyfriend, no place was.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Next Day_

The setting sun draped a crimson veil over the town. A sweet aroma drifted through the air, as people gathered for the Pie and Pastry Fair. The usually quiet streets were now bustling with long lines of people. Everywhere, there were bake-sale tables covered in mouthwatering foods and desserts.

Dipper and I arrived at the fair late that evening. As we strolled through town, I felt I could get lost in the marvelous sights. "It seems like every sweet imaginable is here!" I stared in amazement.

"Yeah, there's a lot of people here to." Dipper added. The fair was a swarm of activity, and I wondered if every person in town was here.

Down the street, lazy Susan had her own bake-sale table, displaying dozens of freshly baked pies. In front of her, old man McGucket stood wearing the goofiest grin on his face. "Susan," old man McGucket said, "This pie looks delicious. I tell ya, you should become a famous pastry chef."

Lazy Susan laughed, and packed the pie inside a box. "You flatter me, McGucket." She blushed. Old man McGucket handed her a five dollar bill, then disappeared into the crowd. I could tell lazy Susan was thrilled, having so many customers in one evening. I made a mental note to ask grunkle Stan if he ever tried making money by selling pies.

"Hey Mabes, I'm gonna get some blueberry pie. I'll meet up with you in a bit, okay?" Dipper said.

"Okay! See ya dipping sauce." I waved as Dipper rushed to lazy Susan's table.

As I roamed through town, I could feel the friendliness of others who passed by. My first impression was the pies seemed to help people be nice to one another. In fact, there were more smiles around the bake-sale tables than I had ever seen in one place. Even the grumpiest of townsfolk grinned as they looked over the different types of pies and sweets.

Beyond the bake-sale tables stood a line of game booths, but I steered clear of those when I saw Gideon. I watched safely from a distance as he talked with other kids from our school. Even as a teenager, Gideon had never outgrown his egotistical ways. He was never less then uncaring, and was so certain he was better than most people. Gideon had always been a short, selfish little man who loved to manipulate others. And I had no desire to speak to his dopey face.

Once I'd seen enough of him, I walked to where the band was playing. A crowd of people had gathered there, teenagers could be heard laughing as they danced, drank, and huddled with friends. Everyone seemed to have someone to dance with. But me, I was alone. For several minutes I watched the scene before me, wondering if someone would appear, but the men kept their distance and the music left me cold.

I heaved a sigh, and left that place. I decided to take a shortcut through the alleyway, and walk by town square. The Gravity Falls Plaza was a pretty sight during the evening. The streetlamps cast a warm orange glow, as people went in and out of shops. In the center of the plaza was a little fountain that lit up in all colors. The pools of water delighted children on hot summer days and amazed onlookers at night. I sat on the edge of the fountain, the water spraying behind me in little droplets.

I asked myself why I couldn't find a boyfriend. It was a stupid question, of course. I can't keep pretending that love is so simple. I was breaking my own heart by convincing myself so. All lovesick girls think about their future husbands. We worry that our husbands will be cold or neglectful, but mostly we imagine something wonderful and romantic. How can we not create a fantasy in our minds when the reality is so hard? So, throughout my life, I imagined my wedding day, my husband waiting for me at the ceremony, and everything leading up to the moment we'd be united.

All lovely thoughts. All utterly pointless.

I sat, pondering for a long time why I kept trying to find a boyfriend. But just when I was about to leave, I saw in the corner of my eye a man. He appeared to be in his early twenties, a young man. He leaned against the fountain, focused on the book in his hands. The man was dressed in a black trench coat, with a yellow scarf tied around his neck. Beneath his topper hat, he had blonde hair that moved in the autumn breeze.

What caught me off guard about this man was his eyes. One eye was so black and deep, I questioned if somebody poured ink into his pupil. The other was the color of honey, with specks of gold dancing in the iris. I stared at him awhile, before those eyes rouse and met with mine. I had never seen such peculiar eyes. I felt that, for a brief moment, I was seeing someone different from anyone else I knew. My heart and mind rolled in confusion as I gazed into his face.

"Umm…. hello?" the man said, quirking a brow. Feeling embarrassed all of of sudden, I turned away. My cheeks were really hot. They had to have been a scarlet red.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. The man's voice scattered my thoughts and made it impossible to answer his question.

"I-I'm sorry." I mumbled. "Did I bother you?" I stood frozen as I watched his expression. The man was looking at me as if I was some strange creature.

"Having some weird kid stare at you is unusual, don't you think?" he asked.

I folded my arms and made a face. "What's that suppose to mean?" I said.

"Oh, nothing." the man smirked. I took my first look at his face up close. He's so handsome, but something seemed off about him. I felt like I couldn't cover up my curiosity if I didn't say anything.

"Who are you?" I asked, unable to take my eyes off him.

The man stayed quiet for a second or two. I could see a strong will in his peculiar eyes. "Bill." he replied. "... and who are you?"

 _Wait. Why did that name seem so familiar?_

"I'm Mabel." I studied the stranger cautiously. "Have we met by any chance?"

"Not that I recall. I think I would remember someone like you." Bill said in a smug tone.

His words, his attitude... they were all so arrogant. But those eyes looked so determined. I couldn't feel the same emotions from Bill that I had felt from other men, but there was something about those eyes. That strong will drew me to them. Some may say it was ridiculous, but I found myself enchanted by his company.

"Well.." I smiled, my cheerful nature returning. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bill."

Bill looked surprised for a moment. He hadn't expected my sudden change in mood. "Likewise." Bill answered.

An awkward silence preceded Bill's response. Neither of us spoke for about a minute, and I started to question if I should stay here or go away. "I..." My voice closed in on itself as Bill gazed down on me. I longed to look up, but I couldn't. "I should get going now..." I turned and without another word, left town square. But as I approached the alleyway, Bill said something so startling that I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Meet me tomorrow?" Bill called. In slight disbelief of what I just heard, I looked in his direction. His words were so sudden, I wasn't sure how to react. When I didn't respond, Bill continued to speak. "Meet me tomorrow at noon. Meet me here."

I didn't answer. Instead, I walked straight to the street fair, and found Dipper almost immediately. When we left, I thought about Bill the whole way home. Though he was just stunning, he felt completely different from Mermando and the others. There was something mysterious about Bill, and I felt myself fascinated with him. Surely it would be a terrible decision to meet with him again.

But late at night, when the world was asleep, I stayed awake thinking of him. And for some reason, I wished he was thinking of me to.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maybe this would be good?" I said, looking over the different clothes spread across my bed. I stood half-naked, my bra and underwear the only separation between my skin and the cold air. I had been thinking all morning about what to wear and needed to make a decision. I decided I was going to meet with Bill today, and wanted to look my absolute best.

"Or maybe this one? Or how about..." I had a ridiculous difficulty choosing clothes. I was making this far more tougher then it needed to be.

"Oink!" I looked down and saw Waddles right at my feet. The little pig snorted, as he gazed up at me with lovable eyes. I chuckled, and gently caressed his face. Waddle's chubby cheeks were so soft, and cute.

"Waddles, help me out, alright?" I asked him. With that, I tugged on my matchstick jeans and ballet flats. I slipped into a mustard colored sweater, and wrapped a scarf around my neck in a fashionable way. I looked in the mirror and examined my image.

"What do you think, Waddles?" I beamed.

"Oink! Oink!" He ran around, positively pleased.

After getting dressed, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. But with butterflies in my stomach and my head buzzing with possibilities, there was no way on Earth I'd swallow a bite, let alone a whole plateful. "Is everything okay, Mabel?" Melody asked. Everyone had nearly finished their meals except me.

"I'm not that hungry." I answered.

Melody reached forward and placed the backside of her hand against my forehead. "Are you feeling sick? Maybe you should go back to bed." Melody advised.

"No, no. I'll be fine. I actually have plans today." I announced.

There was a pause as everyone looked in my direction "What plans?" grunkle Stan asked.

"Well... " I averted my gaze. Should I tell them? "I think I'm going on a date..." I mumbled.

I glanced up, and caught Dipper and grunkle Stan exchanging the here-we-go-again looks they'd always exchange whenever I mentioned going on dates.

"Oh, really?" grunkle Ford smiled, his prominent eyes gazing calmly at me. "And who is this lucky young man?"

I grinned as I uttered his name. "Bill. He seems really interesting. I met him last night at the street fair. We talked for a little bit, and he-" I stopped when I looked at grunkle Stan. He was staring at me as if he expected me to faint or something. I suddenly felt a vague, niggling worry. "What's the matter, grunkle Stan?" I asked him.

He made agitated and serious face. "Bill who?" he spoke sternly. "What's his last name?"

The way he said it made me feel like I had said something horribly wrong. There was a seriousness about him that unnerved me.

"Oh, stop it Stanley." grunkle Ford interrupted. "Surely, you're overthinking this. I highly doubt it's _him_."

Dipper nodded in agreement. "Yeah, did you forget we destroyed him years ago?" Dipper added.

Their words really confused me. What were they talking about?

Soos joined the conversation. "Was he an evil triangle?" Soos asked.

I wore a puzzled expression. "N-no..." I replied.

"Like I said, there's no way it could be _Bill Cipher_." grunkle Ford said.

Bill Cipher? Who was that? For some reason, I couldn't remember that name.

"Okay, okay..." grunkle Stan sighed. This time, his tone was much gentler. "But I'd like to meet him at some point."

I was hesitant to answer. "Sure. I'll talk to him about it." I said, eyes unsure.

Introducing Bill to my family would be a huge step, and grunkle Stan wanted to meet him, for what reason, I had no clue. I wasn't planning on asking Bill that question today, not yet. It would be too soon to ask him such a thing. However, it was so unusual grunkle Stan's behavior. I felt like I had never seen him that way before.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost noon when I arrived at town square. The Gravity Falls Plaza was busy during the day. A sea of people, of all ages and ethnicities, filled the square. I could see the vibrancy of town, the children playing in the streets, the pack buyers and sellers, the residents decked out in the latest autumn fashion. I watched the crowd, a wistful smile on my face. The hustle and bustle of things brought life to the area, and I wouldn't want to be without it.

I spotted Bill standing in the middle of the plaza. He hadn't noticed me yet, so I gazed freely at him. No matter the distance, my attraction to Bill remained the same. Bill had the kind of face that stopped you dead in your tracks. I'm sure he was used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they'd looked his way followed by an insecure glance. Bill was an exceptionally handsome man, and my heart hammered with anticipation in seeing him again.

Looking around, Bill noticed me from across the plaza and smiled. A long, elegant figure made its way across the busy streets until it stood next to me. "Hello, little miss." There was a hint of a self-satisfied smirk playing across his soft, pink lips.

I looked hesitantly at Bill. "Hey..." I smiled, weakly. "It's nice to see you again."

He kept watching me and snickered. "Nice to see you to." Then suddenly, Bill took my hand and slowly brought his face closer. "W-what are you..." By the time I noticed it, his lips were on the back of my hand. My heart started to beat uncontrollably as Bill glanced up at me.

"Shall we?" he said, a sly grin on his face.

"O-okay." I uttered, and then we walking.

To east of the square, the streets ended at a loop road. Some houses dotted the far side along the loop road, but were mostly small stores. Antique and art stalls, accessory and jewelry shops, and luxury boutiques all occupied the street as we strolled through the area.

"So Bill..." I straightened my bonnet, my chestnut curls bouncing as I did so. "Tell me about yourself."

Bill looked at me skeptically. "What do you want to know?" His gazed narrowed.

I thought for a moment. There were so many questions I wanted to ask Bill. Like, what did he do for fun? And what were his favorite foods? Has he ever, ya know, _fallen in love_ before?

"How about..." I thought wisely. "... your family. What are they like?"

"I can't answer that."

I titled my head, studying Bill. "Because you don't get along with your family?"

"Because I've never been in a position where I could have known that."

I frowned, confused for a moment, then realized what he was saying. "Oh. I'm sorry. I can't imagine what its like loosing both parents as a child."

"I never knew them, so it's okay."

"Were you an orphan then? Were you ever adopted?"

Bill smiled briefly. "Don't get all sappy on me. Obviously I made it out fine."

My frown slowly faded. "Then I'm glad." I thought about what he'd revealed, and wondered if I was the only person in his life. If I was, then maybe, I could make a huge impact on him. Maybe Bill needed somebody, somebody to show him what love and friendship was like.


	5. UPDATE

Hello everyone. I realize that it has been a long time since I updated this story. I've been very busy with nursing school, and have had no time to publish any fanfiction of any sorts. BUT I would like to announce that I will be continuing this story in the near future. I haven't forgotten about this story, and I want to give you guys the best fanfiction you deserve. So, I will be updating this fanfiction soon.

Sorry for the long wait, and thank you for all the love and support.


End file.
